All these things That I've done
by MirrorKisses
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Marco DelRossi is divorced,drunk and lonely.How did he get like this,even he doesn't know.Based on the song By the Killers "All these things that I've done".


**A/N:I was listening to the killer's CD and I just got this like huge spark of inspiration,which you'll be seeing in other stories.Uh,I think this is a first,Marco and Dylan were never divorced in a fic before right?AWsome,new author and I already made a first!Here it is...enjoy!BTW,this is a one shot!Yeah,my first one shot.Please reveiw**

_When there's no where else to run _

_is there room for one more son _

_one more son _

_if you can't hold on _

_if you can't hold on hold on...._

Marco cried silently as he burried his face deeper into the rain drenched coat of Dylan's shirt,his father watching from afar. "I can't-" His breath rasped out, "I can't do this...I'm not leaving you,not again...".

"Then don't" The soft voice replied, "You know you don't have to.Marco,come live with me".

Marco's dad trudged over towards him, knuckles white before stoping and placing a firm hand over his shoulder. "Marco knows that what you did to him him-...whatever you did,is obviously disrupting the honer that our family carries-"He began when Marco snatched his body away and shrucnk in closer to Dylan.

"Fuck honer Pa"

"Wha?" Came the slack jawed reply. Mr.DelRossi turned a deep cherry red before balling up his fists even tighter, "My son...what are you saying?"

"I love him!" Marco cried out,the rain now soaking both of them. On that rainy April day Marco felt his world shatter as his father pointed an acusing finger at him, "Then you'll burn in hell"

Marco let out a small gasp as Dylan moved over and kissed him ardently infront of his father,the pain evident in his features. His ice blue eyes shimmered with threads of regret and traces of sorrow, "This is where I draw the line" He whispered coldly.

He let go of Marco's shaking form and walked over towards his car. "I'm leaving in 5 minutes Marco,are you going with me?"

"Don't make me chose between my family and you Dyl-" Marco began when Dyaln cut him off

"They are not your family,you think they love you? They don't! You think they care for you? They don't! You think that they support you...-"

"I don't" Mr.DelRossi snapped. "Marco,get inside of the house now!Or never come back here again"

Marco looked between the two men that his life revolved around before spinning on his heel and running towards Dylan's arms,never looking back as he did so. "Drive" Marco commanded as Dylan hit the gas and Marco rolled up the tinted windows, "Just get me the hell away from here.

**That was a 3 years ago**

Now it was a sunny April morning as Marco woke up and swallowed lightly,the smell of coffe looming in the air. He blocked out any images of the event that happened exactly three years ago and rolled out of the small sleeping place that he was acustomed to,the wedding ring glisteing on his finger lightly in the ray of sun.

_I wanna stand up_

_I wanna let go _

_you know- you know_

_no you don't, you don't _

_I wanna shine on _

_In the hearts of man _

_I wanna meaning from the back of my broken hand _

_Another headche _

_another heart break_

Things had changed since those 3 years ago,and he never wnated to look back at it again. Where had Marco's life dumped him since those three years you ask? Divorced,drunk and un-emploied. The wedding he had seemed like a memory that was of someone else's along with the honeymoon too. Maybe it was because he had drowned his sorrows the night before by drinking his weight in beers,or maybe it was becuase the love was there,but the dedication wasn't; atleast on his part. Yeah, he had married Dylan Michalchuck, yeah he used to be Mr.Marco Michalchuck-DelRossi, yeah,he used to be happy but things change.

Relationships change.

He started going out more and staying home less. They started getting into more arguments and started kissing less. They had lost their connection,and Dylan was willing against all odds to gain it back. But Marco had lost all feeling. Maybe the relationship didn't stick because Marco felt as if Dylan was the main reason why his dad didn't love him anymore,maybe he _never loved him to begin with. No,that was a lie, he definatly did the love the boy. More then he would ever know._

_I'm so much older than I can take_

_am I perfection?_

_Well it come and goes_

_I need direction to perfection _

_oh no no no no no no no _

_help me out yeah yeah,_

_you know you gotta help me out _

_oh don't you put me on the back burner_

_you know you gotta help me out_

He still wore the wedding ring to show how much he had royally screwed up,what a mistake that he was. He often though about death,to put him out of his misery,but he was always afriad,afriad of the pain and the loss.He ahd already loss in the game of life,he never collected his 200 dollars,he never even passed go.Hell,he never even passed boardwalk.Marco was actually homeless when he thought about it,since he slept somehwere different each night,in some new street corner,in some new ally,or where luck may have it,some old park. He had nothing to eat most days either,he was afraid for his life.His well being.And then there was always that little bothering pain deep in his head.

Dylan

For Dylan was still there,always there.He always found Marco a place to sleep and always gave Marco the love that he needed,and yet in return Marco would always drunkenly yells at him for being a bad husband and even smacking him.Their relationship was always voilent at some points.

_Marco was sick of himself_

_And when there's no where else to run _

_is there room for one more son _

_these chages ain't changing me_

_the cold hearted boy I used to be_

Marco was sick of everything.His dad died last week,his mother had remarried a year ago and moved to Italy.Ellie and Sean recently got married and she's pregnant.One of the sons are going to named after him,oh the flattery.And all Marco felt was coldness. Had he given up completely on everything that 3 years ago he had faught so hard to acomplish? Was that why he hated himslef? Was it because his dad may have actually won after all?

_Yeah yeah_

_you know you gotta help me out_

_yeah yeah _

_oh don't you put me on the back burner _

_you know you gotta help me out_

_yeah yeah _

_your gonna bring yourself down _

_your gonna bring yourself down_

_yeah yeah_

_your gonna bring yourself down_

Where was he anyway? He looked up to see a sign that said "Mel's coffe stand" hence the sweet coffe smell tickeling his nose.How long was he going to keep living like this? How long was he going to thrive?

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The way his eyes glazed over at the figure infront of him was heartbreaking

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The warm arms that wrapped around him felt so distant and emoationaless

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The way his lips parted gracefully and whispered his name in a careful voice,so full of worry and shame,hurt him far more than it should've

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The way the other peson dragged him to his feet and took his hand to guide him towards a car,felt all too familar in the mind of the emoational drunk

The dark tinted windows shimmered as light rainfall plastered the windows,his hand lightly caressed it,looking out into the world through dark shaded glasses.The memory of the rainy April day slipping into veiw

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The way his hand was rubbed by the sureal stranger ignited hidden fire within himself was beyond him.Who was he anyway?

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The way they repeated his name again,made him want to pass out

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

The way the tears prickled at the other's eyes as they asked the question made him shrivel inside

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

"Why?" Was the simple question

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

Why was the simple answer.Why did he do this to himself? Why did he let him do this to himself? Why did everybody let him do this to himself? Why did he pass out in the streets from too much to drink from the other nights? Why did he always cry himself to sleep when the pain was too much to bare?

_I got soul but I'm not a soilder_

Better yet, why was he always there to pick him up?

_You know you gotta help me out_

_you know you gotta help me out_

_oh don't you put me on the back burner_

_you know you gotta help me help me out _

_your gonna bring yourself down_

"Please?"The broken question came out so light and feather soft it made Marco cry on impact.

_Over and out_

_last call for sin_

_while everyone's lost _

_the battle is won_

_with all these thinsg that I've done_

"I don't know" Marco whispered,tracing his hand against the winow as lush lips were pressed against his shaggy midnight hair,"I just -"

"Shhh..."Came the silent whisper as he held the other boy's shaking hand,"I'm not letting you go,not again"

_All these things that I've done..._

"We're going home" He said softly,looking down into his deep pools of eyes

_If you can't hold on..._

Marco closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.After all the things that he had done,he still wanted him back.Suddenly that April rain shower fit in perfectly.

_If you can't hold on..._

**FIN**


End file.
